


A rough day at work

by 52_LEICKroy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, Hair-pulling, Interns & Internships, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/52_LEICKroy/pseuds/52_LEICKroy
Summary: Korra is hiding out as an intern in Asami's department and messed up an important assignment for her boss. Now she's gotta make it up to her...
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 17





	A rough day at work

I kept my gaze trained on my feet, too ashamed to look up into her eyes. I could hear the disappointment in her voice. 

“Zhu Li told me that you lost my drawings. Do you have any idea how much it cost to have that entire drawing package professionally printed?” 

I stayed huddled where I was in the corner. 

“Korra! That wasn’t rhetorical. Are you paying attention?”

“Yes ma’am, I’m listening. And no ma’am. I don’t know.” 

“Those drawings cost me $1000 to get made.” She let out an exasperated sigh and smacked the top of her desk. “Damn it! $1000 is a lot of money to try to explain away on a project like this. Varrick is gonna hand my ass to me.” 

She stood up and walked across the office to stand in front of me. Exactly what I was hoping wouldn’t happen. She smelled incredible. “Stop staring at your goddamn toes and look at me.” 

I glanced up. Her normally calm green eyes seemed to exude a fiery rage. 

“I know they don’t pay the interns well and you could never afford to have them replaced. So exactly how the hell do you plan on making it up to me, huh?” 

My voice came out smaller than I intended for it to. “I really don’t know ma’am. I’m sorry, if that means anything.” 

“Yeah, sorry. That’s worth jack shit in this industry. But I appreciate the sentiment.” She reached out and casually touched my arm. I was a little taken aback by the brief bit of tenderness in the heat of the moment. 

“Wow. You’re just an office intern right? They don’t have you working on the factory floors?” 

I cocked my head in curiosity, “Um, no ma’am.” 

She chuckled. “Don’t look so confused. You just felt a little more toned than most of the lazy airheads they send in from the office. It’s a nice change of pace though.” 

She whirled back around and sat down in front of her computer and started tapping away.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll give you another little assignment and if you don’t screw this one up, we’ll forget the drawings ever even happened and move on with things. Ok, I’m sending some things to the printer, follow me and I’ll explain what’s gonna happen on the way.” 

She led me out of her office and down the hallway towards the copy room. 

“So essentially we’re moving on with the design phase of the next project. We know we’re adding on to the mecha tank assembly line, but we need to figure out how much space is actually available for us to work with. That’s what I’m gonna use you for.” She paused to insert a rather mischievous grin. 

“The blueprints we’re picking up now are the areas I want you to start updating the measurements of… You have a tape measure right? It would be rather unfortunate if you didn’t.” 

I stopped in my tracks as we rounded the corner into the copy room. The printer tray was full of at least 40 drawings of the factory floor. 

“Yup. Sorry sweetie. I didn’t say it was going to be easy. You’ve got a lot of debt to work off after all.” She reached over and squeezed my bicep rather firmly on her way out. “And by the way. I need this little task finished by tomorrow night. Good luck!” 

And with that I was left in the copy room alone to contemplate the misery before me. 

***

I worked through all my breaks that afternoon, stopping only briefly to eat a sandwich in the breakroom. I stayed in the plant until I was so tired the numbers on my tape measure started to get blurry. By the time I got into my car to go home it was past 10:30pm. 

_Great._ I thought. _I worked over 14 hours today and still only got halfway done._ I groaned. There was no way I was going to finish this in time. 

***

The next morning I woke up while it was still dark out to get into the plant early. I couldn’t bear the thought of what might happen if I missed her deadline. The look of disappointment was just too much to imagine. 

I was really dragging on my way out of bed and decided to grab some coffees on the way in to work. Perhaps trying to get on her good side would make things a little easier on me. I stepped into the office a little bit later expecting it to be empty and was surprised to nearly smack into Asami as I opened the door. 

“Whoa! I’m so sorry. I had no clue you would be here this early. Here, this is for you.” I babbled as I shoved a coffee into her hands. 

“Hey, hey.” She laughed. “Calm down there. Thanks for the coffee. I normally start my morning off here pretty early. You don’t get much done otherwise. It’s the only quiet part of the day.” She sipped on her coffee and made a face. “Bleh. This is pretty cold.” She handed the coffee back to me and stepped away. 

I looked down at the two drinks in my hands. My coffee was probably also cold, but I so desperately wanted to please her. With a little discrete firebending I heated the cup she gave me until I noticed some steam. 

“Here ma’am. Why don’t you take mine instead!” She glanced back over at the cup I was brandishing at her and then back at me. 

“Oh. Well, thank you. Very kind. How is your little project coming? Will you have it in time for the 4pm meeting like I asked?”

“Well, I’m working as hard as I can to make that happen ma’am.” I did my best not to meet her eyes. 

“Well let’s hope you can. I would really hate to see what would happen if you didn’t. Now, if I were you I’d be getting back to work rather quickly.” 

I almost tripped over my own feet in my haste to get out of the office and back on the plant floor. Every interaction with her felt ridiculously frustrating. No matter how hard I tried not to, I seemed to make a fool out of myself one way or another. 

The next few hours dragged along monotonously. Find the dimension on the drawing, measure it out, write it down, compare it. Over and over and over. It was no surprise the interns never lasted very long here. 

I lost track of time until I felt my stomach growl rather aggressively. I glanced over to the clock on the wall debating whether I should take time to eat or not. It was 2:56. 

_Wait a minute. Almost 3 o’clock?! Shit!_

I had all the measurements done by now, but that only gave me roughly 45 minutes to calculate all the areas by hand and get them back to her in time. I snatched my notebook and pencil up and sprinted for my makeshift desk in the empty conference room. 

I threw myself into the chair and rummaged through my bag for a calculator. I was a little out of breath from the run and my heart was already beating fast from nerves. I couldn’t find it quickly and decided to just dump all the contents of the bag onto the floor. I dove for the calculator buried underneath some overdue library books. 

My stomach dropped as I tore the cover off the device to see the bright red empty battery signal flashing on the screen. I sank to the floor. 

_What the hell am I gonna do now._

Nearly 40 pages of calculations to do and no calculator to do them with. I was screwed. 

The thought of going back to her office and admitting my mistake was terrifying. I decided it would be better to show up with at least some of the work done rather than almost none of it. So I picked myself up off the floor, tore out some sheets of scratch paper and got to work on row and rows and rows of arithmetic. 

40 minutes later I did my best to steel my nerves and started trudging back to my boss’s office. The walk felt miles long, but it was really only a couple minutes. I knocked softly on the door and heard her mumble “it’s open.’” 

I gulped down a breath of air and stepped through the door. 

“Oh Korra! Great. I’m glad you’re back. With good news I hope?” She had such a kind, hopeful look in her eyes that it almost made me feel like crying. 

“Well ma’am. I didn’t know my calculator was broken and I ran out of time to get all the numbers calculated like you wanted. I only got half of the areas totaled for you.” The last part came out almost like a whisper. 

She stood up from her chair and closed the distance between us. 

“Sorry dear, would you mind speaking up a little. I didn’t quite hear you.” 

I cleared my throat nervously. I never remembered her seeming so tall. “I said that I only finished half of what you asked me too ma’am.” 

“Ah, ok. So I did understand you. Here I was hoping that I had misheard you.” She checked her watch and finished, “I have a meeting in a few minutes. If you would be so kind as to wait in the chair outside the door I would like to speak to you after it is over.”

She turned away and nearly slammed the door behind me as I stepped out. Now I really was on the verge of tears. I had no clue she could be so cold. 

The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow as I waited outside her office for the impending doom to come. During the wait I sifted through all the other options I had of places to apply after being fired. I was pulled from my daze by the sound of the door handle turning and hearing, “I’m ready for you now Korra.” 

I stood up and stepped back into the office. It felt 10 degrees hotter. Well, either that or I was just sweating. 

“Please lock the door behind you.” I obeyed hesitantly. 

“I’ve thought about it, Korra, and it is evident to me that what you lack is, discipline. You’re forgetful, lack attention to detail, and frankly not very truthful.” 

“Truthful? Ma’am I’ve never lied to you!” If I sounded hurt it was because I was. I just wanted to do everything in my power to get her to be proud of me. 

“No Korra. It’s not about lying. It’s about leaving important things out. Here, come take my chair. I need to stand for a minute.” 

I meekly walked over and took the spot she had been sitting in previously. Was I crazy or did it feel kind of…. Wet? Surely not. 

She leaned backwards and rested her rear on the desk to my left. I spun the chair to face her better. 

“You forget that I’m an engineer Korra. It’s my job every day to make connections, put two and two together. And you made it rather easy to put two together my dear little avatar.” 

I jumped out of her seat ready to take a fighting stance. “You're not supposed to know I’m the avatar! What?” 

She sat there completely unphased with a smirk plastered on her face. 

“Now, now. There’s really no need to get defensive. The obviously recent and hasty haircut, your little coffee trick, and those… muscles. You’re an open book.” She paused at the end and I noticed a look in her eyes I hadn’t seen before. Hunger? 

Everything that followed was increasingly shocking. Asami moved from her position by the desk and approached me. With 2 hands she reached forward and grabbed roughly onto my shoulders and forced me back into the chair. “Don’t worry though, Korra. I’m not planning on doing anything to hurt you. I just wanna get my point across, and have a little fun doing it. Is that ok?” 

My head was a whirlwind. “Umm…. Yes?” 

Now she squatted down so we were eye level. Blue vs. Green. A battle I was surely losing. Her hand came up and weaved its way into the newly cropped hair at the base of my neck. I hollered as she yanked. “That’s yes ma’am. See what I mean about the lack of discipline. Tsk tsk Korra.” 

“I think I know what I can do about that though.” My eyes went wide as she started to undo her pants. I thought I knew where this was going before, but I was clearly mistaken. 

“I’ve always been curious… Being an air bender, is your breath control above average or just normal?” 

“I, uh, I do- I don’t really know ma’am.” I stuttered out.

“Hm. Well that’s a damn shame.” She hooked the toe of her boot onto the leg of the rolling chair and scooted me closer to her. “How about you stay right there and help me do a little research on that?” 

Her slacks fell to the ground revealing a perfectly manicured center. And resting right over it, strapped on at the hips, was a 6 inch long, curved black dildo. No underwear in sight. By the smell in the air I could tell she had already gotten herself very excited about the course of events. I couldn’t fight the shiver that shot up my spine just then. 

_The chair really was wet when I sat down. Spirits, I’m in so over my head._

I glanced up at her nervously, partially hoping she would reveal it was all a silly joke and let me leave, but mostly wishing I would leave the office at the end of this exchange feeling a lot more sore than I was when I walked in. 

She rolled her eyes at me. “Oh don’t be so coy about it. I don’t live under a rock. I’ve watched pro bending before. I know you’re the dirty little slut that’s fucked half the league.” 

With that, she wrapped her hand around my throat and started to squeeze at the sides. “Open up little miss Avatar. And do _not_ break eye contact with me.” 

Without thinking, my jaw fell open to welcome the toy that moved towards it. She was much more gentle at first than I expected her to be. She only inserted the first few inches. Probably trying to gauge my receptiveness at first. 

I eagerly sucked on the plastic. Swirling my tongue around the head and slowly bobbing my head back and forth. I knew she couldn’t feel any of it, but I wished so badly that she could. I wanted to do everything in my power to make her feel amazing. 

Our eyes stayed locked and I watched her pupils grow, getting blacker and blacker. Her grip on my throat increased and I moaned around the plastic. 

The strap on popped out of my mouth. “Get out of that chair. I want to know what the avatar looks like on her knees with my cock buried in her throat.” 

I groaned and let myself slide out of the chair onto the floor before the engineer. She wasted no time getting back to business, but this time, instead of having one hand on my throat there were two hands lightly gripping the back of my head. 

“I still need to know the answer to my question, darling. You ready?” 

Before I could discern what was happening her hips rocketed forward and my mouth was full once again. Except this time, there was nothing gentle about the way her firm grip held me in place. No way to escape. 

I felt the head of the toy reach the back of my mouth and my body reacted with a violent gag. She loved it. I could feel the heat spreading through my gut and my center as the toy started to stretch past my throat bringing tears to my eyes.

“Mmmm. I’m impressed, little avatar. You’re much tougher than I gave you credit for. Keep it up and maybe I’ll let you cum after this.” 

I would’ve moaned if I could’ve managed it. If I would’ve known this is what it would have taken to win her approval of me I would’ve gotten on my knees for her days ago. 

By now, my lungs were starting to burn just a bit. Snot was dripping down my face and I’m sure it was a sight to behold. But the whole time her eyes never left mine. Lustfully drinking in the scene beneath her. It was driving me wild. 

When I thought I really couldn’t take it anymore I lightly tapped the side of her smooth, long leg. She politely obeyed and removed the toy from my mouth. As she wiped some snot streams from my face she leaned over and whispered, “I’ve never seen a more beautiful sight in my life, Korra. I think between my legs is exactly where the avatar belongs.” 

Fully knowing it might get me in trouble, I shot forward and captured her lips with my own. It was passionate and sloppy. For the first time, she moaned loudly and my heart swelled with pride. Her tongue found mine in a fight for dominance that I readily let her win. Soon we both had to break away and get air. 

When we did, she stood up and offered her own hand to help me up. “You look like you need some help getting out of those clothes.” Before I knew it my top and pants were thrown across the office. She stepped back briefly to take in the view and I gladly held the pose for her. 

“Wow. Just- wow. What I would give to look like that.” I giggled. “And my favorite of all has to be that ass. I’d really love to look at it some more.” 

Her warm hands were back around my shoulder spinning me around so I was now facing her desk and she had an unobstructed view of my ass. 

She came up behind me and pressed her front to my back. I could feel the toy pressed firm against my thigh and squeezed my eyes shut tight as I drew in a sharp breath. Her arms snaked around my front until her fingers found their way to my nipples. Goosebumps spread across my skin as her fingers took up a slow rhythm around my stiff buds. Circling and twisting and tugging. 

“Tell me Korra. Have you ever been fucked from behind? Ever thought about being bent over a desk and taken like the disobedient little girl you are?” 

My pussy twitched with every word she said. I felt like I was probably leaking down the side of my own legs by now. I was desperate to have her in me. 

“No ma’am. I haven’t. Will you please?” 

“Mmmm. You know I can’t leave the sexy little avatar here to beg.” Her fingers closed like a vice around my left nipple and I yelped in pain. I didn’t have time to think about it, however, because next thing I knew I was being shoved down onto her desk. 

“This is where I want you to practice your discipline, Korra. Absolutely no cumming until you have my permission. Understand?” 

I must not have answered quick enough cause her hand came down on my ass like a slingshot. 

“UUuunnhhhh. Yes ma’am.” 

And suddenly, she was in me. The stretch was immaculate. “ ‘SAMI,” I practically screamed.   
“Quiet!” She barked from behind me. “Somebody could hear us. Next time I’m gonna have to gag you.” 

The thought of there even being a next time was almost enough to send me over the edge by itself. It was clear she knew what she was doing, because her thrusts found an expert rhythm. In, out, in, out. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. 

“Who knew the avatar was such a nasty little bottom,” She growled. “I can feel you squeezing my dick. If I knew you were gonna like this so much I would’ve found an excuse to make you mine a long time ago.”

“More. Please,” was all I could manage. 

I felt her warm hands on my hips as she yanked me back closer to her. Now, a hand on the small of my back giving downward pressure. I naturally followed her lead and arched my back underneath her. She hummed in approval and picked up the pace. Harder, deeper, faster. Every time hitting the. Exact. Right. Spot.

“FUUUCK! I’M GONNA CUM. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE MA’AM.” 

Immediately, her hands were back in my hair yanking my body upright against hers. She stayed buried in me the whole time, never breaking the rhythm. 

Mouth next to my ear she said, “Do it, Korra. Cum for me.” And then her mouth was on my neck. Biting and sucking aggressively. It was too much to handle all at once. My head was spinning as I careened over the edge with a moan loud enough to be heard from the hall. 

My knees gave out underneath me but she was there to support me the whole time. “Mmmmm. Korra. You’re so perfect. Such a good little avatar. _MY_ little avatar.” 

Full of pride, I smiled weakly as she pulled out of me. I instantly missed the feeling of being full. I was getting ready to ask when this could happen again, but was cut short by a knock on the door. 

“Ms. Sato… Everything okay in there?” 

Ready to panic, I glanced nervously at my boss.

“I told you to be more quiet. Next time I’ll just need to remember to bring the gag into work.” And then she just laughed. 


End file.
